warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Saviors
In the future, the four clans, are gone. But they have been...replaced with four clans just the same. LightningClan, ShadeClan, BreezeClan, and LakeClan. Allegiances LightningClan Leader: Thunderstar - golden tom with a bright yellow streak that looks like lightning on his back, has bright yellow eyes Deputy: Sparkfang - bright yellow tom with electric green eyes; apprentice: Jaggedpaw Medicine Cat: Skystreak - white tabby she-cat with blue eyes(descendent of Ivypool); apprentice: Starstrike WARRIORS: Smokebreeze - smoky gray tom with wind-blown fur, has blue eyes; apprentice: Shadepaw Lightshimmer - bright yellow she-cat with twinkling golden eyes; apprentice: Scratchpaw Dustbreeze - dusty brown with hazel eyes; apprentice: Thornpaw Owltalon - dark brown tabby tom with a couple white V stripes on his chest, has amber eyes Autumnfall - calico tom with yellow, red, orange, brown, and golden splotches, has green eyes Lilacblossom - lilac calico with green eyes; apprentice: Dreampaw Hawkflight - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes(descendent of Tigerstar); apprentice Mothpaw Blazefire - flame colored tabby tom with blue eyes Skunkstripe - black she-cat with a white stripe on her back, has VERY dark brown eyes Lavenderpetal - silver tabby she-cat with lavender purple eyes APPRENTICES: Starstrike - black tom with a white star on his head that has a white stripe leading onto his back, has silver eyes Jaggedpaw - spiky furred brown tabby tom with amber eyes Shadepaw - Dilute Tortie with glowing green eyes Scratchpaw - dark gray tabby tom with a scar on his back, has yellow eyes Thornpaw - golden brown tabby tom with green eyes Dreampaw - silver, blue, and gray calico she-cat with one silver eye and one blue eye Mothpaw- golden tabby she-cat with golden eyes QUEENS AND KITS: Iciclebreeze - white she-cat with blue eyes; Mother to Snowkit(white she-kit with icy blue eyes) and Seedkit(light cream tom with green eyes); tending to Skykit(white tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Featherkit(silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes), and Frostkit(feathery white she-cat with icy blue eyes) Robinwing - red she-cat with bright blue eyes; Mother of Owltalon's kit, Falconkit(redish brown tabby tom with amber eyes) Lilystream - light cream she-cat with green eyes; Mother of Blazefire's kits(shocker! IKR!), Peachkit(light pinkish cream she-kit with green eyes), Firekit(flame colored tom with green eyes), Driftkit(brown tabby tom with green eyes), and tending to: Sandkit(ginger tabby with blue eyes) ELDERS: Shockfur - snappy, spikey furred yellow she-cat with orange eyes Strikepoint - one-eyed tom with a big red spot on his back, has an amber eye and white fur ShadeClan Leader: Darkstar - black she-cat with yellow eyes; apprentice: Shadowpaw Deputy: Swamptangle - dark brown calico tom with tangled fur, often knotted, has green eyes Medicine Cat: Duckfeather - cooky old 'goosefeather like' tom with brown fur, a black furred chest, orange colored paws, a yellow muzzle, and blueish greenish colored head(fur), has dark brown eyes; apprentice: Juniperpaw WARRIORS: Flightwing - hazel tabby tom with white streaks on his chest, has calm brown eyes(dark brown wings); apprentice: Redpaw Rowanleaf - redish she-cat with green eyes Valley - brown tom with green eyes(used to be a loner); apprentice: Grasspaw Pumpkinheart - orange-ginger tom with hazel eyes; apprentice: Gourdpaw Sunblaze - bright golden she-cat with gleaming yellow eyes; apprentice: Scorchpaw Acornshell - brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice: Goosepaw Oakstream - light ginger, brown, and red, calico tabby she-cat with green eyes Duskfall - reddish, brownish, blue tabby tom with amber eyes Honeyflower - golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes APPRENTICES: Juniperpaw - light blue tabby she-cat with green eyes Shadowpaw - black tom with calming green eyes Redpaw - red-russet she-cat with amber eyes Grasspaw - golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Gourdpaw - hazel-brown calico tom with brown eyes Scorchpaw - orange, red, and ginger calico she-cat with amber eyes Goosepaw - blue eyed, white tom with a ginger splotch of fur on his muzzle, has ginger paws QUEENS AND KITS: Stormcloud - blue, gray, dark gray, black, and silver calico with blue eyes; Mother of Duskfall's kits: Dawnkit(silver-light blue she-cat with blue eyes), Skykit(light blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Bronzekit(amber tabby tom with amber eyes), and Goldkit(golden tom with amber eyes) Dawnstreak - light blue-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Mother of Pumpkinheart's kits: Gingerkit(ginger furred tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Vinekit(light brown tabby tom with green eyes), and Wheatkit(golden-yellow long-furred tom with hazel eyes, and Juniperpaw(stated above); Tending to Wingkit(light hazel she-cat with blue eyes(has white wings)) Moonblossom - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; Mother of Acornshell's kits: Thymekit(light gray tabby tom with green eyes), Mintkit(light gray she-cat with green eyes), and Willowkit(silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes); Tending to Flamekit(flame colored she-cat with green eyes) ELDERS: Raindrizzle - silver she-cat dappled with light blue spots, has blue eyes(Mother of Scorchingstreak(deceased)'s kits: Duskfall, Dawnstreak, Redpaw, Scorchpaw, Goosepaw, and Gourdpaw) Burntfur - dark gray tom with black splotches, has amber eyes BreezeClan Leader: Blownstar - elderly gray long-furred tom with pale yellow eyes Deputy: Runningwind - speedy ginger she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Swiftfoot - tan tabby tom with white paws and underbelly, has blue eyes; apprentice: Dashingpaw WARRIORS: Flashbolt - bright yellow tabby tom with golden eyes; apprentice: Molepaw Volenose - dark brown tom with a long tail, has amber eyes; apprentice: Bouncepaw Icemoon - white she-cat with yellow eyes; apprentice: Nightpaw Horseleg - long limbed brown she-cat with black paws and a long furry tail, has amber eyes; apprentice: Rabbitpaw Clearview - silver she-cat with amazing eye-sight, has one silver eye and one dark blue eye Hareleap - russet-red tom with amber eyes (can jump high) Fawnspots - light hazel-russet furred she-cat dappled with white spots that run down her back, has green eyes Cougarleap - golden brown tom with amber eyes Furrytuft - furry tan tom with orange eyes Boulderclaw - dark gray tom with a big dark brown spot on his back, has brown eyes APPRENTICES: Dashingpaw - quick ginger tom with black paws Molepaw - dark brown tom with a striped tail, has amber eyes Bouncepaw - bouncy ginger tabby she-cat with a springy red tail, has green eyes Nightpaw - black she-cat with yellow eyes Rabbitpaw - green eyed hazel tom tinted with dark brown, has a short tail QUEENS AND KITS: Poppyflower - ginger-golden she-cat with green eyes; Mother of Flashbolt's kits: Rosekit(red she-cat with green eyes), Lilykit(white she-cat with ginger splotches, has green eyes), and Sunnykit(bright golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes) Cheetahsprint - yellow she-cat with a whole bunch of black spots(looks like a cheetah), has amber eyes; Mother of Cougarleap's kits: Raccoonkit(tom, looks like a raccoon) and Lizardkit(creamish-tannish colored tom with dark brown eyes) Mossdapple - calico she-cat with green eyes; Mother to Stonekit(dark gray tom with amber eyes) and Troutkit(silver, blue, gray, dark gray, and black calico tom with blue eyes) Mate unknown ELDERS: Turtleshell - black tortie she-cat with dark brown eyes Featherfur - silver and white she-cat with soft, feathery fur Grumpynose - grumpy old gray tom with tan eyes LakeClan Leader: Pebblestar - young gray she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Riverpaw Deputy: Coldmist - white-silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes; Jellypaw Medicine Cat: Cloudymist - white she-cat with gray splotches, has blue eyes; apprentice: Berryspots WARRIORS: Joltspark - bright yellow tabby tom with golden eyes Bassfin - silver-blue tom with blue eyes; Splashpaw Reedstripe - hazel tom with a dark brown stripe on his back, has green eyes; Dewpaw Ripplewave - blue tabby tom with amber eyes Wavesplash - silver-light blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Fishpaw Driftlog - brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice: Shellpaw Pelican that feed on fish(Pelican) - white tom with ginger paws and a ginger spot on his muzzle, has icy blue eyes(formerly of the Tribe of Splashing Puddles); apprentice: Fogpaw Bubble that floats in water(Bubble) - light blue she-cat dappled with silver spots, has blue eyes(formerly of the Tribe of Splashing Puddles); apprentice: Musselpaw Rainshower - blue tom dappled with dark gray spots, has blue eyes APPRENTICES: Berryspots - white she-cat dappled with black spots, has dark blue eyes Riverpaw - dark blue tabby tom with brown eyes Fogpaw - silver tabby tom with light blue eyes Splashpaw - light blue-silver she-cat with blue spots, has blue eyes Dewpaw - light blue-silver she-cat with blue spots, has blue eyes Fishpaw - gray tabby tom with silver eyes Shellpaw - light cream tabby tom with green eyes Jellypaw - golden tabby tom with green eyes Musselpaw - brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes, has hazel eyes QUEENS AND KITS: Streamrush - silver-light blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Mother to Electrokit(really bright electric yellow tom with electric blue eyes) Mate Unknown Seasplash - light blue she-cat dappled with silver spots, has sea green eyes; Mother of Rainshower's kits: Bubblekit(light blue she-cat dappled with silver spots, has blue eyes), Seaweedkit(golden brown tom with sea green eyes), Riverpaw, Fogpaw, Splashpaw, Fishpaw, and Cloudymist Oceanmist - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Mother of Pelican's kits: Shorekit(sandy ginger tom withblue eyes), Mistkit(light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes), Wetkit(blue tom with blue eyes that REALLY likes water) Shellpaw, Jellypaw, and Musselpaw ELDERS: Drenchfur - usually wet dark gray tom with amber eyes Clan Territories / Camps / Important Places Prologue Iciclebreeze and Flightwing The wind howled and the rain crashed against the ground. A hazel furred tom dashed through the forest of tall pine trees. Surprisingly, there were wings on his back. He soon took flight and flew through the night until he arrived at a small cave. His wings folded, soon to disappear, he walked into the cave. "Iciclebreeze? Are you here?" He called, his voice echoing. "I'm here, dear!" Iciclebreeze called back. "Come see the kits!" The tom quickly made his way over to the white she-cat and nuzzled her cheek. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes, I'm fine."She replied. "Don't worry so much, Flightwing. I still have my powers." "But! What if a fire elemental appeared? It happened before! You'd never escape that fate!" Flightwing pressed. "Don't remind me," Iciclebreeze hissed. "Now, would you like to see our kits or not?" She added more gently. "Yes, okay." He replied as Iciclebreeze pointed her tail at the three little kits suckling quietly. "They're beautiful," Flightwing breathed. "Yes, I think you should name two."She replied. "The cream tom, Seedkit...what do you think?" "But that makes him..."Flightwing's voice trailed off. "Yes, a grass elemental." Iciclebreeze nodded. "It's not that bad, honestly." "But that means he's our weaknes, both of us."He murmured disappointedly. "Are you gonna name the she-kits or not?" She sighed, her tail twitching. "Okay, the white one that's just like you, Snowkit." Flightwing began. "And the hazel one with little white wings... Wingkit," He finished. "They're perfect,"Iciclebreeze replied, an edge of sadness in her mew. "But now...we can't be together anymore. We have to start acting like normal clan cats and not meeting each other until each quarter moon for training." "I know. But it won't be that bad, Snowkit can train with you when you have the time and I can help Wingkit..."He sighed. "But poor Seedkit...will only get time to train with Mossdapple when we gather for the training practices." "It'l be alright, Flightwing." She mewed. "Seedkit will be a strong cat, just like you, I know it." "I sure hope so."Flightwing replied and with that, they curled up together, enjoying one of the last times when their family would be together and happy. Meanwhile... "Oh Blazefire, I'm sorry that our time together has to end tomorrow."A silver tabby she-cat sobbed quietly."I wish the warrior code didn't prevent this." "It'll be alright, Streamrush." A flame colored tom replied. "At least little Electrokit will be happy." Streamrush sighed, her blue eyes looking up into his exactly same shade of blue eyes like a mirror."I guess your right." She sniffed. "I just hope his clanmates won't make fun of him for his bright yellow pelt." "Remember, you can't judge a cat by its pelt. You have to get to know that cat before you judge." Blazefire reminded her. "Yeah," Streamrush replied, smiling a little."I guess your right, again." "Now, let's stop thinking about the negative things, agreed?" He meowed. "Agreed." She replied. "Let's enjoy this night while it lasts." Streamrush beckoned her mate to curl up beside her. Blazefire happily padded over and does just that. "I hope there's another moment when we can do this. Our family, all together." He purred. Suddenly, Electrokit blinks open his electric blue eyes. "Mama? Papa?"He mewled. Streamrush smiled. "Yes, dear." "I'm happy."Electrokit replied, gurgling a little. "But now I'm tir-" A yawn cut him off. He curled up again with the warmth of his parents' love surrounding him. Blazefire smiled. "He'll be a great warrior for LakeClan. I hope he'll remember this moment and cherish it just as much as we will." He purred softly. Streamrush nodded in agreement. "Good night, my love." Blazefire smiled before drifting off to sleep. "Good night." Chapter 1 Iciclebreeze and Flightwing "Can't catch me, Seedkit!"A little white kit called to her little brother, giggling and running away. "I'm gonna get you!" Seedkit called back. "And if I can't, I'll get Wingkit!" He laughed as he chased his sister. Wingkit squealed in delight as she ran away. "Come and get me!" She giggled and before she knew it, wings spread from her back and she lifted off the ground. Wingkit stopped in mid-air. "Huh? I can fly! I have wings! Look momma! Look daddy!"She mewed happily, zipping around the cave. "Woah!"Seedkit exclaimed. "That's amazing! Let me try! Let me try!" He jumps up multiple times, but fails to take flight even once. "Oh mouse dung!"Seedkit pouted. "I'd like to see Snowkit take flight." "Okay! I bet I can!"Snowkit called before jumping up and down as her brother did before, but ended with the same results and a 'thud!' "Aw..." Flightwing jumped up. "Wingkit! Be careful with your wings! They could break if you stay up too long!" He called worriedly."Your still a kit and you need training!" Wingkit turned."What?"She called before losing balance on her right wing and tumbling down."Help!" Iciclebreeze gasped."No! Wingkit!" Flightwing flew to action and made it just in time to catch her as her wings disappeared."Wingkit!" He scolded. "I told you not to stay flying too long!" "I-I-I-I'm sorry, daddy!"Wingkit whimpered."I'll-I'l never do it again! I promise!" "Good, we can't have you falling like that again!"Flightwing chuckled. "Yeah!" Seedkit and Snowkit called, dashing over."We don't want to loose a sister!"They mewed in usion. Wingkit smiled."Yeah, I won't ever do that ever again!"She giggled. "I don't understand! Why can't Seedkit and I do magical stuff?"Snowkit mewled, sniffling a little as snow began falling from a random cloud over her head. She looked up. "Woah! I made it snow!" Seedkit gawked at her."OMG!!!" He squealed."That's SO AWESOME!!!" Iciclebreeze stood up."Snowkit, be careful! One mew could make this cave freezing!"She called worriedly. "Don't push your limits! Ice magic is dangerous!" "It'll be okay, mama! I think I can handle this!" Snowkit called as she danced around. Seedkit sighed."Why don't I have any cool powers?" He stamped his paw and suddenly, little sprouts shot out of the ground."Huh?" Snowkit and Wingkit trotted over to him."Hooray! You can do magic too!" They cheered. Snowkit let some snow fall over Seedkit in celebration but Seedkit just shivered. "P-P-Please d-d-don't do th-that, Snow-Snowkit."He chattered as the little sprouts began to wither. "It-It's just too-too c-c-cold!" "What're you talking about?" Wingkit cocked her head. "It's not cold at all!" Seedkit shrunk down more and more, the spouts dying as well."Help me!" He croaked. "I need sunlight!" With that, he fainted. Iciclebreeze whooshed over, grabbed Seedkit by the scruff, and brought him outside on the cave balcony. "Stay with me, Seedkit! You have to wake up!" She shook him multiple times, tears rolling down her cheeks."Come on! There's warmth in the sun! Wake up!" Seedkit stirred awake weakly and smiled a little."Water..." He whispered, his little tail pointing at the seedlings. "Water them..." His eyes closed again. "Just bring some water." Iciclebreeze shook her head. "No, no, no! Come on, Seedkit! Stay with me..." She cried but then stopped. "I'll get the water for you, I promise." She meowed eagerly. "I will." Flightwing flew over. "I'll get it, I can fly to the stream." He meowed. "I'll be right back." And with that, he took off to find some moss. Iciclebreeze watched him as he flew off. "Good luck," Her mew barely a whisper. She looked back down at Seedkit. "You wait, daddy will return with water." She curled up around him and called, "Snowkit, Wingkit! Come here at once!" The two sisters padded over, their tails and ears drooped with guilt. "We-We're sorry, momma. We-We didn't know." They whimpered. "There, there. It'll be okay, Seedkit will be fine." Iciclebreeze comforted. "Now come help me warm him up." The two little kits nodded and scampered over to where their brother and mother were . Streamrush and Blazefire "Mama? Where're we going?" Electrokit asked, looking up at his depressed mother. "Home, Electrokit. To LakeClan." Streamrush replied, sadness edging her tone. "But what about daddy?" Electrokit whimpered. "I'll be fine, little warrior." Blazefire answered, bending down to touch noses with his son. "We'll see each other again, at gatherings and practices." 'B-B-But! Where're you going to be?" Electrokit whimpered. "How do I know where to find you?" "You'll know soon enough." Blazefire smiled sadly as he turned to walk away, back to LightningClan. "Come on, Electrokit. It's time for us to go, too." Streamrush looked down at her son and picked him up gently by the scruff, and walked towards to LakeClan. "Goodbye, Blazefire, my love..."She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek just to land on Electrokit's head. "Wait! Come back, daddy! When'll I see you again?" Electrokit cried, flailing as his mother carried him farther and farther away. "Daddy!" He cried one last anguished cry before his father disappeared in the fog... Mossdapple in the BreezeClan Nursery "Mommy? Who's our daddy? I mean, Troutkit and I, of course." Stonekit asked his mother, looking up at her with his wide eyes. "Do you know?" Mossdapple glanced over at the other queens and replied. "Um...of course I do! It's just something you should know a little later on in your life." "But! Who will I show my awesome fighting skills to?" Stonekit argued. Mossdapple smiled. He obviously had the same warrior spirit as his father. "You can always show me." She reminded him. "But you already know all of the moves I know! I wanted to show a new cat all my EPICNESS." He pleaded. "Please tell me! I swear I won't tell anyone! I promise!" "What're you talking about?" Troutkit yawned as he woke up from his nap. "Oh, nothing, Troutkit. Why don't you and Stonekit go ask the elders for a story?" Mossdapple replied quickly. "That's...a GREAT idea, Mossdapple! Come on, Stonekit!" Troutkit jumped up and bounded out of the nursery and to the elders' den. Stonekit sighed. "Okay," He grumbled. "You can't keep this secret from me, Mossdapple. I need to know, why can't you just tell me?" He padded out of the nursery after his brother. "Mossdapple, darling." Cheetahsprint, one of the other queens, meowed. "He's got a point. You can't keep his father's identity a secret. You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later." "I know Cheetahsprint, but-" Mossdapple sighed. "Mossdapple, it's better to tell him rather to break his heart like you're doing now. You can't keep stalling him like this." Poppyflower, the other queen, added." Is it really that bad?" "It is, believe me. You'd keep it a secret, too." Mossdapple answered sadly. "I just can't break it to them now, I need some time to think about it." She got up, shook herself off, and padded out of the nursery and into the clearing. Chapter 2 Blazefire's P.O.V "Blazefire's back, everyone! He really is!" A cat shouted from the clearing. Instantly, I knew it was my buddy, Autumnfall. As I walked back into camp, I saw my clanmates rushing towards me, giving me licks, asking questions, and SO many more. But then I saw her and what I dreaded, Lilystream, with four kits. I never wanted Lilystream as my mate and yes, I did try to explain it to her, but no, she wouldn't listen. "Oh, Blazefire! I missed you SO much!" Lilystream cried. "Where were you? I was worried sick!" "Um...yeah! Me too, Lilystream." I replied sheepishly. "I uh...got lost on my way to the moon tree. There was something I wanted to ask SpiritClan(StarClan)." "What was it? Tell me! You can tell me anything." She interrupted. I backed away. I knew Lilystream would get a little psycho without me but I didn't know she'd be this psycho."Yeah I wasn't planning on it," I muttered under my breath but instead, I said."I'm kinda tired. Can I take a nap?" "But! Don't you-"Lilystream argued. "Of course! Come on, Blazefire! I saved your nest!" Autumnfall interrupted before leading me to the warriors' den and into a nest next to his. "Sweet dreams!" He called as he exited the den. "Thanks, Autumnfall. I can always count on you." I yawned, curling up into a ball. The next thing I knew, I was dreaming. A WHILE LATER "Oh, Blazefire!" A little kit called. It was poking my back. "Streamrush! Electrokit!" I yowled before slapping a paw over my blabby mouth. "Who, what, where now?" The ginger tabby kit asked, cocking her head. "Streamrush? Electrokit?" "Who're you? And don't tell anyone about them!" I yelped. "Okay! My muzzle is sealed." She replied cheerfully. For some reason, she reminded me of...Electrokit. "So...who're you again?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Sorry. My name's Sandkit!" Sandkit answered. "Well, Sandkit. If you can keep a secret, I'll tell you one." "Oh goody! I'm great at keeping secrets! But my littermates will just blab out anything that comes to their minds!" She giggled. "Are you sure?" I questioned. "Yes!" "Are you sure you're sure?" "Yes! I'm sure I'm sure!" "Then...are you sure you're sure you're sure?" "YES! JUST TELL ME! I'M SURE!!!" She roared. Okay, now I know. This kit is NOT one of Lilystream's. "Well...I'm not exactly Lilystream's mate. I'm mates with a LakeClan she-cat, Streamrush." I began. "That's the cat you yowled earlier! You were all like, STRE-"I slapped a paw over her mouth. "Sorry." She replied muffledly. "And...she gave birth to a kit, Electrokit, but he went to live in LakeClan with his mother." "Oh...that's against the code though, right?" "Yes but...can I really trust you?" "Yes, you can." She replied eagerly. "I promise to keep your secret safe!" I smiled. I now knew who's kit this was. It was my sister's, Flicker's. But, I knew she had two kits, who was the other? Iciclebreeze and Flightwing (Iciclebreeze's P.O.V) I waited for Flightwing. He was getting water for Seedkit and I was hoping he'd be back soon. Of course, I stand corrected because right after I think that, Flightwing comes back with water in moss. "I got the water, Iciclebreze." He meowed. "Good, squeeze half of it onto Seedkit and the other half onto his sprouts." I instructed. Flightwing does what I say and the sprouts start growing again, but then re-enter Seedkit's body. At first I was shocked but then I remembered how Mossdapple had always done that. "Flightwing..." I began but I couldn't say it. I couldn't admit that we had to split them up. "We..." "I know, Iciclebreeze, we have to split them up. I'll let you have Seedkit and Snowkit for LightningClan. Wingkit will be fine with me in ShadeClan." He answered sadly. "But! They can't be split up! They're littermate-" I stopped just to remember how my sisters, Winterflight and Moodycloud, were taken from me to be in other clans, far far away from here. "O-Okay..." I murmured. "I hope they remember each other." "Goodbye, Iciclebreeze," Flightwing meowed, sadness sticking in his tone. "Until the gathering you're at." He picked up the sleeping Wingkit by the scruff of her neck and took off, back to ShadeClan. I sighed before making and ice cloud, picking up Seedkit and Snowkit one by one, and 'flying' back to LightningClan. Streamrush's P.O.V "Oh, Electrokit! Please, please, please stop crying!" I pleaded my crying son. "But I want DADDY!" He wailed. "I know, I know, but daddy left! He had to go somewhere else!" I tried licking him but he just kept on crying. "NO! I want DADDY!" He cried. I sighed. Electrokit had cried the on the way to LakeClan but he still hadn't stopped. "I'll do ANYTHING! PLEASE stop crying, Electrokit!" "Can you take me to see daddy?" He whimpered. "Okay, I will. But not yet. At nighttime." I replied with relief. Electrokit had FINALLY stopped crying and now the nursery can be a little bit quieter. Chapter 3 Flamekit's P.O.V "Hey! Wait for me!" I called as my nestmates dashed ahead to the clearing. I'd been an official member of ShadeClan for about three moons but the Clan still didn't fully accept me. They'd say, "She can't be trusted, she's too much like Firestar of the great ThunderClan legend." and "She doesn't fit in, she has too bright of a ginger pelt." But, my denmates( not Willowkit, Mintkit, or Thymekit) don't like me either. Nobody in ShadeClan cares, only Moonblossom, Willowkit, Mintkit, Thymekit, and Juniperpaw. Everyone else seems to hate me. Willowkit stopped, then Mintkit, and Thymekit. "Come on!" They called. I hurried over to them and we made our way into the elders' den. "Can you tell us a story?"" We asked. Raindrizzle nodded but Burntfur just snorted. Oh yeah, Raindrizzle doesn't hate me either. She says I have the brightest imagination in all of ShadeClan. I know she's not just being nice, Raindrizzle actually means what she says! That's why I like her. "Oh of course, little ones." Raindrizzle purred. "Which one do you want me to tell?" "None of them," Burntfur grumbled. He always had a sour attitude. I want to find out why. "Ooh! The one about Tanglestar and how she saved ShadeClan after Mudstar took over!" I mewed eagerly. "Please?" "Yeah! Please?" We all pleaded. "Okay then, settle in." Raindrizzle meowed. "It was many seasons ago, when Burntfur was just a kit. At the time, the leader, Ivystar, had lead ShadeClan long and well. She had everything she'd wished for, a cooperating Clan, kits," She paused and flicked her ears at Burntfur. "and a loyal and brave deputy, Mudstripe. But after only one season, Mudstripe grew ambitous for power. So after the first gathering of that season...he killed Ivystar even though she still had nine lives. "How can he do that?" We all gasped. "Well, I've been told that if the injuries are severe enough, they could take away all nine lives, maybe even more. Anyways, so SpiritClan regretfully gave Mudstripe his nine lives and everything blew up." Willlowkit gasped. "Did everything all blow up?" "No, sweetie. I meant everything blew up by everything failed. Mudstar was harsh on the warriors. He forced the queens to move out because they were taking up 'precious' space but he made the kits sleep with the apprentices. He also kicked out the elders and made the medicine cat move everything in the medicine cat den to another area outside of camp with the elders and queens." Raindrizzle paused, coughed, and then continued. "But there was one warrior, Tanglefrost, she didn't want to accept this as the fate of ShadeClan. She fought Mudstar, for the sake of ShadeClan, until at last, she formed an aliance with the other Clans and defeated Mudstar winning the freedom of ShadeClan! After she recieved her nine lives, appointed Darkshadow as her deputy, and moved the queens, elders and medicine cat back in, she ruled in peace for many seasons." "That was an AWESOME story!" Mintkit mewed happily. "We'll leave you to peace now." "Thank you, I'm glad you all enjoyed it." Raindrizzle replied, yawning. The four tip-toed out of the elders' den and back into the nursery. "Anyone else tired?" I asked. "Me," Thymekit and Mintkit replied. Willowkit just snored softly as Moonblossom pulled her in. The next thing we knew, we were dreaming in the warmth of each other. NOTE: The story is dedicated to Tanglefrost101! Thanks, Tangle! You rock! :D Iciclebreeze's P.O.V "What'll the Clan say when I come up to them with two kits?!?" I thought frantically. As I landed the cloud in front of the Camp entrance I sighed. "I can do this. I'm still a rightful warrior/queen of LightningClan." '' ''"''Who're you?" A little mew asked. I looked down to see a little ginger kitten looking up at me with round blue eyes. "''Hey, those eyes look like Blazefire's!" ''I thought. "Well, the real question is...who're you?" I questioned the kit. "When did you come?" "Um...I'm Sandkit! And...I don't know when I came!" Sandkit mewed. "Now TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!!!" I took a step back. She was a fierce kit but FOR SURE NOT Lilystream's kit! "Okay, I'm Iciclebreeze. And these are Snowkit and Seedkit." "Oh wow! How old are they?" She purred. "Well, they're only 3 sunrises old!" I replied. "ICICLEBREEZE?!?!?" Skystreak meowed with disbelief. She was like my adopted sister. "You're back!" She purred happily. She then saw Sandkit. "Sandkit! Get back into camp!" She meowed sternly. "But!" Sandkit protested. "Go!" Skystream meowed again. "Okay!" Sandkit mewed quickly before zipping into camp. "Hey, Skystreak!" I purred. "I missed you so much!" "Where have you been?" Skystreak demanded. "I've missed you too much!" "Well..." I sighed. "I think you can figure it out." I showed her Snowkit and Seedkit. "Iciclebreeze! You had your kits! Wait..." She purred joyfully but then frowned. "Those are Flightwing's, aren't they? Where's the third? I felt three kits before you left!" "Yes..." I mewed guiltily. "Don't tell anyone! Please? It's bad enough they can't live normal lives because of their powers!" "Wait...they have powers?" She meowed cautiously. "Elemental powers? And WHERE'S THE THIRD!" "In ShadeClan...With Flightwing..." I stared at my paws, starting to cry. "Wait...can you do me a favor?" Skystreak mewed with guilt in her voice. "What did you do?" "I-I-I wanted to ask if you could take care of my kits..." Her voice trailed off. "Skystreak! You had ''kits?" I gasped. "Of course! What're their names?" "Hold on." She padded into the forest. A second later, she came back with three little she-kits. "Here. Skykit is the white tabby, named by my mate, Swiftfoot, the feathery silver tabby, Featherkit, and the small feathery silver one is Frostkit..." She looked up t me with tears. "Please raise them well!" "I will...I promise, Skystreak." I whispered. ATTENTION PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!!! I'M SORRY BUT THIS STORY IS DYING. I AM SHUTTING IT DOWN... D;